Mr. Weird
Mr. Weird is the father, creator, and Gaming Family Admin of Stiliose. Yay. In The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale he is a default character and secondary representative of the STELIOS franchise. His stage is The Sheep Field as portrayed in Top 5 Sheep in Gaming. Meme Origin He walks in on Stelios during admin chat calls, (usually lacking most clothing) and fills in for him whilst he's away. Thus gaining the Admins love to welcome him to the crew. He's a busy guy. Moveset Moveset by Stelios and Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Mr. Weird slashes twice with his hiking stick, then stabs. The slashes deal 3%, and the stab deals 5% for 11% total. Side Tilt - Mr. Weird leans back and kicks forward with his steel-capped walking boot. 13%. Up Tilt - Mr. Weird quickly swipes his ping-pong paddle above him. It has barely any lag. 4%. Down Tilt - Mr. Weird quickly sweeps the floor in front of him with his hiking stick. 6%. Dash Attack - Mr. Weird powerfully jump kicks forward with both feet, then gets back up quickly. 12%. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Mr. Weird presents out a pint of Guinness beer, the glass smashing into 6 pieces upon impact. The bottle itself deals 12%, and the 6 shards of glass all deal 1% of damage, regardless of whether it was charged or not. The shards trap opponents to help all the hits land. The move in its entirety deals anywhere from 12% (uncharged, no shards landed) to 24% (fully charged, all shards landed). Up Smash - Mr. Weird curls into a arch shape and hops up, his shirt lifting up briefly and glorious Stelioshair emerging to smash enemies upwards. 16%. Down Smash - Mr. Weird takes out a hat and slashes it on both sides of him quickly. The hat he chooses is randomized, but they are all functionally identical aside from slightly different hitboxes. 10%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Mr. Weird breaks out his timbales and plays on them furiously for a bit. Hits 10 times, with every hit dealing 1%, except for the final hit where he hits the cowbell on top, which causes 3% for a total of 12% if all hits connect. Forward Aerial - Mr. Weird takes out his curved wooden stick, which he uses for his daily walks, and slashes it downwards while ascending slightly. 9%. Back Aerial - Mr. Weird jabs his curved wooden stick behind him. 10%. Up Aerial - Mr. Weird stabs his hiking stick up, powerfully hitting anyone in its path. The hitbox has a long duration. 15%. Down Aerial - Mr. Weird takes out his hiking stick and plummets downwards, a stall-then-fall. Anyone hit with it will be powerfully meteor smashed, and this will halt Mr. Weird’s momentum, thus ending the move. 12%. Grab Attacks Grab - Mr. Weird will give the opponent a tight bear hug. Pummel - Mr. Weird tightens the squeeze. A slow pummel. 3%. Forward Throw - Mr. Weird throws his enemy forward. 6%. Back Throw - Mr. Weird kicks the opponent behind him. 7%. Up Throw - Mr. Weird flings the opponent upward powerfully with his curved stick. 10%. Down Throw - Mr. Weird throws his opponent on the ground, then sits on them. The sit is the only part of the move that deals damage. 7%. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Mr. Weird plants his hiking stick into the ground and does a spin kick around it as he gets up. The stick itself deals 1%, and the kick deals 7%. Ledge Attack - Mr. Weird comes onto the stage and slams his hiking stick into the ground in front of him. 8%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Solar Orb - Mr. Weird holds out his magnifying glass and starts taking in sunlight with it, charging. If fully charged (which takes 2 seconds or so), then it shoots a powerful orb of light, but the charge can be cancelled to make the orb shorter-ranged, smaller, and weaker. There are 4 stages of charge. Stage 1 deals 5% with non-existent knockback. Stage 2 deals 12% with half-decent knockback. Stage 3 deals 18% and slightly more knockback than stage 2, and stage 4 (fully charged) deals 26% and is a viable KO option. The orb can also go through multiple targets, regardless of charge. Going through a target will result in the orb losing a stage of charge. For example, launching a Level 4 orb through a character will cause it to go through them, at which point the orb will become stage 3. Side Special - Sheep Summon - Mr. Weird will throw sheep at the opponent. Occasionally he will throw a ram, which attacks the opponent by ramming into them dealing 7% damage. Normal sheep deal 3% damage and wander around for a bit before despawning, but rams keep running until they fall off the stage. Up Special - Hiking Hook - Mr. Weird will throw his hiking hook upwards after spinning it around a bit. Its direction can be altered very slightly by holding left and right. It grabs onto thin air briefly, and then pulls Mr. Weird up to where it shook landed. If it hits opponents, then the rope deals 3%, but the hook itself deals 14%. Down Special - Ping Pong Ball - Mr. Weird prepares to serve a ping pong ball. The longer it is charged for, the higher the damage , although Mr. Weird will be vulnerable for a brief period after charging a fully-powered attack. A fully-charged ping pong ball has an electric effect. Damage ranges from 3% to 18%, depending on charge. Final Smash - Ba-Dum SALSA DANCE PARTY - Mr. Weird busts out his timbales, calls out “SALSA DANCE PARTY”, and then hits them furiously while sheep stampede at high speeds across the battlefield. Running into Mr. Weird deals 60% and very heavy knockback, while hitting a sheep deals 23% and slightly weaker knockbkac. Animations Stage Entrance - Mr. Weird emerges from a British curtain, standing proud and stating, “Hi, I'm Mr. Weird!" Up Taunt - Mr. Weird will flash his array of hats taking them on and off (varies each time). Left Taunt - Mr. Weird looks at the camera and says “Wa-wa-waaaa”. Right Taunt - Mr. Weird faces the screen, then waves a small UK flag while grinning. Down Taunt - Mr. Weird plays a couple bars of God Save the Queen on his six-string forehead. Idle 1 - Mr. Weird adjusts his cap. Idle 2 - Mr. Weird briefly assumes a warrior-like pose. Palette Swaps Default - Mr. Weird has a blue and black hat, a black jacket, gray pants, and gray boots. Red - Mr. Weird has a red and black hat, a crimson jacket, black pants, and white boots. Blue - Mr. Weird has a sky blue and dark blue hat, a sky blue jacket, navy pants, and black boots. Green - Mr. Weird has a dark green and green hat, an army green jacket, brown pants, and brown boots. Other 1 - Mr. Weird has a yellow and green hat, a lime green jacket, yellow pants, and green boots. Other 2 - Mr. Weird has a golden and orange hat, a black jacket, dark gray pants, and gold boots. Unlockable - Weird War II Pilot - Mr. Weird wears a WWII-era aviator helmet, a large gray fake mustache, a white scarf, a brown jacket, black pants, and light brown boots. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Stelios Category:Memes Category:Policy Category:British Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Dat Page Category:People who are so amazing that it really, truly amazes me that the Earth and a sizable portion of the moon have not been devoured by the intense level of glory they emit Category:Poop Rats Category:The Best